heilagur dama holy lady
by battlewornwolf
Summary: "Kagome, Kagome listion close to what I say."said a very soft voice. "who are you?" Kagome asked. " You know who I am. My voice will be gone soon, but my powers will stay with you." Kagome felt as though she was flying." what will happen read to find out Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own Inuyasha at all, the characters will be OC! {Out of character}. Same with every other anime, manga, games, songs, and books. This story is mine though. The characters are not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Be careful What You Wish

A woman with brown eyes and raven black hair stood watching as a fox was destroying a village. She cried, for the fox was in blood rage. An as the fox was destroying the village, the villagers was trying their hardest to defend it many dyeing. She tried to move scream do something, but she was unable to move or talk. She watch as a man with blond hair summoned a frog an fought it, then trapped the fox with in a small child. To her this was the most real dream she has had yet. As the man started to fade, he looked at her his blue eyes locking with her. To her this was the first time something acknowledged her. "Please be kind to him, please take care of him for he has the greatest burden above all".

"Kagome!" shouted a man with white hair and a pair of dog ears upon his head.

She blinked once then again, it was cloudy out as she looked up into the sky. "Inuyasha sit." the one named Inuyasha crashed into the ground. She could hear some very colorful words as she sat up. A small boy with red hair and fox tail jumped on to her "Inuyasha said we need to go back to Kaede. Are you going to go back? How long are you going to be gone this time? A can I have some more of those colors and sweets" The small boy asked. "Yes we are, I just need a couple of days there sweetie. Don't worry Shippo you will have Sango, Kirara, Kaede, Inuyasha and Miroku there. And I will bring some back for you." Kagome started to get up with Shippo cradle in her arms. Inuyasha spell wore off then. "You evil bitch Why did you do that?" Kagome gave a glare at Inuyasha. "Sit again, because you did not have to shout in my ear!" Kagome then looked at a man in purple robes. "Well he has been trying to get you up for the past hour Kagome." A woman in green skirt, white and pink kimono top came into the camp area with a bucket of water in her hands. "Oh Kagome you're up finally! You had us worry!" the women dropped the bucket an then ran over to Kagome and gave her a hug."Wait, what? Miroku are you serious? Sango your hug is to tight. Air!" said Kagome.

"Yes, we have been trying to wake you for an hour now, but you just wouldn't wake up. Sango went to get some water." said Miroku. Sango let go and scratched the back of her head. "It was the last resort... because you just wouldn't wake up Kagome." Kagome just shrugged" Ok since everyone is up we can go." said Inuyasha as his spell wore off. Kagome rolled her sleeping bag up then placed it into her yellow bag. "Hurry up Kagome! You are the one who wanted to go back! An if you don't hurry you are going to have to explain to Koga about your well. I smell Sesshomaru as well." Inuyasha shouted at her. Since Kagome awoke from her dream she had this feeling that something is going to happen. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted again. She turned and looked at him, " I am coming Inuyasha. Sheesh!" Kagome picked up her bag and started to fallow. Shippo walked next to her as Inuyasha walked in front of them, and Sango walking with Miroku in the back. Kagome just couldn't stop thinking about her dream. The man with blue eyes and blond hair. "Kagome why wouldn't you wake up?" Shippo ask as they walked. Kagome looked down at him" I do not know, but I was dreaming about a fox." Inuyasha kept his pace but Sango and Miroku moved closer to Kagome and Shippo. "Oh a fox that is cool what did he look like?" Shippo asked more excitedly. "Well it wasn't a very nice dream. He was huge, had nine tails and was in blood rage. He was attacking a village. I wanted to help but it was like I was a ghost. Nothing could see or hear me. I couldn't move ether or say anything." Kagome said. Shippo looked down a little sad about the fox sounding like a bad guy. "I wonder why he was attacking the village." Miroku asked "They must have done something really bad to him." Shippo said. He looked at Kagome. "What else happen in your dream?" Sango asked. "Well it was weird the place and village was so strange. Even though there was the fighting. I also saw a man..." Kagome didn't get to finish her story.

As a man with flowing black hair, and red eyes came out of the sky. "Naraku!" Shouted Inuyasha. "It is so nice to see everyone here." Kagome grabbed Shippo and backed up, as she backed up she ran into something. Kagome turned her eyes wide. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome jumped away from him. Inuyasha turned towards him then back to Naraku. "Hmmm, seems like we will have more than Inuyasha's little group." As Naraku said that Koga and Ayame came out with their band of wolves behind them. Kagome looked at Shippo" Please stay by me." She placed him on the ground and grabbed her bow and arrows, as she threw her bag to the ground. Naraku laughed. "Oh the little miko thinks that she can fight." Naraku waved his arms as thousands of demons came from the forest and around him. "Naraku you son of bitch!" Inuyasha charged Tetsusaiga grew as he pulled it out. They all started to fight demons, Sango was fighting as many as she could with Kirara help. Miroku was going to use his wind tunnel but saw there were hell hornets so he fought the best he could without it. Then a few minutes in the battle a child on top of a giant horse came flying in." Naraku you started fighting without me that is sad." As the child turned his attention to Naraku." Oh I knew you be Hakudoshi here soon so who cares" Koga and Ayame holding up their end very well. Shippo using his fox fire and tricks to protect himself and Kagome. Kagome firing as many arrows as she could. Inuyasha swinging and killing as many demons as possible as he head for Naraku. Just then a woman came out with a baby in her arms with a small girl that was completely in white. "Kagura Kanna You traitors!" Naraku yelled. Kagura just smiled and then threw the baby towards Koga." Kill it! It will kill him hel" Kanna said before their eyes rolled up into their heads and both fell to the ground, they then started to turn to ashes. Koga caught the baby. "Hakudoshi save your brother." Naraku screamed at the small boy on his horse. At that moment Sesshomaru had grabbed the boy around his neck without the horse knowing. Inuyasha finally reaching Naraku swung his sword as it turn red turning red. "Hahaha you think you can break my barrier." as Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru aloud his poison to sink into the small boy, Inuyasha hitting his barrier. Kagome released her arrow at Naraku then reloaded and shot another one at him. As her arrow and Tetsusaiga hit the barrier broke and her other arrow shot straight into him. Koga then turn his head away from the baby as he killed it with his sword. All three of Naraku bodies turned into ash. As the shikon-no-tama slowly fell to the grown, it was complete.

Kagome raced up and picked it up. As soon as she did there was a flash of light and the surrounding demons that had came with Naraku were turn to ash. Light still shining, Kagome heard a voice. "Make a wish" She could hear everyone screaming but couldn't do anything. Kagome friends were trying to get to her even Shippo tried to get to her but could not touch her. "I wish you gone forever." As that happen Kagome was thrown up into the air. As the shikon-no-tama faded into her. Kagome was slowly lowered to the ground till she was lying on the ground. Inuyasha went to pick Kagome up. "Kagome, Please be alright." But he could not Kagome was still glowing with holy power. An then Kagome started standing she open her eyes, but her eyes were blue and then her voice not her own" I have been wished on, a wish that the shikon-no-tama be gone forever. With that wish this girl shall have my power, and must leave this world as well." Kagome glowing started to get brighter and brighter. Till Kagome was no more. "NOOO!" all screamed except Sesshomaru. Shippo fell where he was crying, Sango holding her lifeless brother in her arms cried harder, Miroku, Koga and Ayame cried. But Inuyasha looking at the spot she left. "Kagome is gone, she must be in her world?" Inuyasha made a mad dash for the well. "She just can't be gone! No I refuse to believe it." Inuyasha saw the well he quickly jumped in, but no power, no light, nothing. He jumped out then jumped back in and kept doing this till Sesshomaru said "Inuyasha, stop that. She is gone, the power from the well is gone. Inuyasha you must go on, she would have want that." Inuyasha stopped and looked at him that is when tears started to fall from his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my very first story, so I apologies if it is not to your likening. If you do not like it don't read it...oops you already did ;3. Well go ahead and burn me or criticize how much it ether sucked or you liked it. Pointers what should have done or not. It is my story I am not going to change anything it. It will stay how I make it. I know grammar and spelling is horrific.

~wornwolf~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok first off I do not own anything but my name, and a few things in real world...Anyways so this story is mine. The Characters are not. Speaking of which they are OOC! {Out of character} if you don't like it don't read it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

following my gut

"Kagome, Kagome listen close to what I say. "Said a very soft voice.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"You know who I am. My voice will be gone soon, but my powers will stay with you." Kagome felt as though she was flying yet falling at the same time.

"Kagome, Kagome you are the guardian of my powers... Now we are one, but because my powers are yours, now we are not allowed to stay. So in order to let you live the Gods has allowed me to place us in another world."

Kagome felt as she could not open her eyes

"Listen this world you must becareful. The Gods want you here to do something here though I do not know what. So be very careful, I have given you the knowledge you need in order to use your new powers. But live for you deserve to. I must go now I am sorry I cannot stay, Good luck Kagome." An with that the soft voice was gone.

Kagome now could feel grass as she was lying down on the ground. Kagome slowly open her eyes to find, a green forest and black clouds in the sky. She then started to slowly sit up. Her body sore as though every muscle had been used. Kagome moved to get up and when she did. She saw she still had the bow and arrows that Kaede had made and given her. "If the voice is true, then that means I will never get to see anyone I know again." Kagome thought she then fell back onto her knees and cried. As soon as she did it started to rain.

"Damn not again. I hate paperwork." said a blond headed woman. The women sighed and leaned back into her chair. She then turned it around to look out her windows.

"We have been needing this rain for awhile, but sometimes I really hate the rain." The blond women said out loud. As she sat watching the storm a bright lightning bolt struck the ground outside the village. "That is weird." The blond women said. As she watched the lighting bolt stay then where it hit a big ball of light just kept radiating.

"Shit fire! Shizune Get me Kakashi and Yamato on that fire now!"

A woman with black hair came running in with a small pig at her side.

"Yes right away" Shizune ran as fast as she could and sent the messages out. Mean while a man with a mask stood in front of a stone with many names on it lost in thought when he was brought out of his memories by the strike of lighting. He looked towards the area where it had struck. It had strucked right outside of the village. That is then when he saw the light getting bigger. An that is when a masked massager came.

"Kakashi you are needed to go put out the fire now." Then in a poof of smoke the masked person was gone. Kakashi then turned towards the fire and took off. On the other side of the village a another man with brown hair was sitting at his window when it hit. Then watched as the light got brighter.

"Looks like fire."

Poof.

"Yamato there is a fire outside the village you are needed to be put out now." said a masked man. Then poofed away Yamato turned back to the window, to where he saw it start and jumped out the window then ran to it. Jumping from building to building, soon he reached the walls of the village and saw not only the wall guards were there but Kakashi was too. The fire was quite big, but what was puzzling was that it was not burning.

"Kakashi what is it?" Yamato asked. Kakashi turned his head slightly towards Yamato, eyes still on the fire.

"I do not know to be honest. Someone pulling a prank maybe? But it feels different it feels like charka, but then again it does not. Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked while completely turning his attention to a blonde headed boy with blue eyes. The boy was still in his pajamas his hat still on his head. His eyes were transfixed on the fire and kept walking towards it.

"Naruto what are you doing? Stop where you are go back home." Kakashi said to him.

"Don't you hear that? Someone is crying and it is coming from in there." Naruto then took off into the fire.  
>"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Kakashi and Yamato said and took off towards after him.<p>

"Someone is here boy." said a dark voice inside a cage. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood in front of a huge prison cell.

"I have told you before my name is Naruto fox" said the blond.

"I SAID SOMEONE IS HERE GET YOUR ASS UP RUNT!" growled two pair of red eyes inside the cell.

Before he could say anything more he watched in front of him a beautiful angel sat on her knees crying flames starting around her. That is when he sat up straight in his bed.

"What on earth wa" Naruto did not get to finish before he heard the fox say "GO TO HER"

Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran he did not know where he was going, but he could feel where to go. Naruto jumped from building to building as he saw the fire that was burning in the rain. That is when he saw both Yamato and Kakashi there. He was about to ask what was going on, but felt a tug as he walked towards the fire he heard Kakashi speak. Naruto then heard the crying.

"Don't you hear that? Someone is crying and it is coming from in there." Naruto then took off into the fire. He allowed his gut tell him where to go. That is when he came across the angel from his dream. Naruto then started to walk to her, she did not move she just kept crying.

"Dear angel why is it that you are crying?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Yamato just jumped into the clearing the bolt had cleared. Both men eyes were on the girl before them, her raven black hair matted to her back as her clothes fitted her curves. Kakashi did not move nether did Yamato when the girl moved her head up to look at the person who talks to her.

"I am not allowed to stay in my world. I am force to leave everyone I knew and love behind." The girl said.

"Do not worry, you are welcome here. Please don't cry no more tears from an angel are hard to see." Naruto said as he tried to put his goofy grin on his face. . Naruto bent down to reach for her as his hand was reached out to her. The flames around seeming to calm down. The girl sniffed and looked at him.

"Thank you" she said with a small sad smile on her face. As she reached for his hand she started to fall forward still on her knees. Naruto cought her and then went to pick her up. She was extremely light like a small child. As she fainted the flames went out completely. Kakashi and Yamato looked at the girl in Naruto's arms and then looked around. Nothing was burn even though it had fire upon it. Nothing was even singe.

"What is she?" Naruto asked out loud turning towards his two sensei's

"We need to take her to Tsunade and allow her to investigate." Yamato said.

Naruto held onto the girl very protectively. As he headed towards Tsunade office. Jumping from tree to tree till he got to the gate. The wall guards saw Naruto had a girl in his arms as he ran past them. Kakashi and Yamato hot on his hills. It was very soon when they reached Tsunade's office. Shizune saw the three and then allowed them to enter Tsunade office.

"How much damage did the fire cause? And Naruto what on earth are you doing here? Who is that in your arms Naruto?" Tsunade asked Kakashi and Yamato then turn and looked at a very wet Naruto in his pj's holding a very wet girl in weird clothing.

"Well there was no damage at all. The fire may have looked real but it did not burn." Yamato said.

"We know nothing as to why Naruto is here or to whom this girl is, but the fire came from this girl."Kakashi said.

Tsunade looked at Naruto waiting for his answer.

"I do not know why I am here or to why I went out there to find her. I just followed my gut. Grandma"

"Go ahead and take her to the infirmary Naruto" Tsunade said while trying to resist the punch or better yet the yelling motion for calling her grandma again. Her left eye twitching as he left with the girl.

"She has a lot of power but what kind is it?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"I have never come across the power she has before." Kakashi said.

"Nether have I, which brings the point should we keep her or not Tsunade." Yamato asked

"Did she have any papers on her?" Tsunade asked.

"She did not, the only thing she has is her clothes which are on her, bow and arrows." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm, well we will have to ask her questions when she awakes. For now I want the both of you to watch over her and Naruto. Still trying to figure out why he went out there and why he was acting so protective of her. Dismiss" Tsunade said, both Kakashi and Yamato disappeared from her office in poofs of smokes. Shizune came back in looking at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and then opened a drawer from her desk that held her sake in it. Pouring her a glass.

"Shizune, what do you think need to be done. If we keep her alive she will be in a cell for a long while due to not having paperwork and doing that prank so near our village. Is she safe or not? Gahhh I hate paperwork and the elders will want to know as soon as possible, what she is, where does her power come from, where she came from and why she did what she did." Tsunade drowned her drink she had poured and was making another when Shizune answered her.

"I do not know, we will have to see. Though I pray she is not dangerous and the elders have already contacted me and are wanting to see you, as soon as you get the information." Shizune said in a sad smile

"Shit!" Tsunade threw her head down almost braking her desk yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It may be awhile before I update again I am about to go on a trip :3 I am going away for 4 days so you just got to wait for next week for a new chap. Oh the only reason I put this one up is cause well I got impulsive and just wanted to let ya read the next chap. the third chap should be up next week. As always leave comments, I encourage yall to do so. Pointers, burning or anyothers. though leave it PG13 I am a nanny so I dislike the cursing...I know I use it in story but u know if I took it out it just dont feel same. anyways update next week.

~wornwolf~


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own inuyasha or Naruto. I own this idea of this story. So this is my story, and my idea. Again I do not own Inuyasha or naruto. The Characters may be ooc!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wakeing up

A blond boy was running to the hospital in the village. He was holding a female, in his arm. She was very weak, and they boy could feel it. That is when a voice sounded into his ear.

"Boy she will need you, don't let the humans hurt her no matter what." The voice said inside the boys mind. The boy speed up his he was at the hospital.

"Naturo what are you doing here." A nurse came into the room. She walked up to the boy and saw that there was a women in his arm.

"This women in under Tsuanda's protection. She is to be treated, inspected, and held in what room you are to give her. She is a guest."

Naruto told the nurse called for a bed and then shoo Naruto out of the room and did the whole process of checking her into the hospital. Then the nurse started taking blood, putting her on a IV and then finally called Naruto back into the room.

"You may stay for I am sure that Lady Tsyanda will want someone to watch over her. But you need to go home and change Naruto." The nurse said to Naturo.

Naruto frowned a little then blushed as he looked at himself. He was wet from the rain, but even so he was still in his pajammas with his hat on his head.

"Thanks lady, I'll come back as soon as I get new clothes on." Naruto said as he started to back up and run back to his apartment.

As he ran the voice inside his head kept saying.

"You must besure to protect her, don't let them harm her at all brat she is special."

"Shut up fox!" Naruto shouted on the inside of his head.

Naruto stepped inside his little appartment, and got undressed then got redressed with clean dry clothes. Then took back off twords the hospital. Jumping from building to building the fox inside of him just kept talking.

"Shut up fox!" Naruto swore.

Then began to think why the fox was talking at all. Normally he wouldn't even talk to Naruto unless Naruto was asking for power from him. Landing outside the Hospital building, he bagain to go back inside to where the strange girl was. Ignoring the fox inside his head. He found the nurse that had told him to go home and change in a little room with the girl in a hospital bed.

"She is still resting, so Naruto please be quite." The nurse said as she was walking out of the room.

Naruto then turned his attention to the girl before him. She was quite beautiful her hair was still wet and slightly waving raven black. As he watched the girl slowly breath in her sleep. Naruto noticed the fox was silent once again. Sighing a releafe he pulled a chair that was in the room, out of a corner and sat in it next to the sleeping girl's bed. Naruto wonder why the fox had spoken so protectively of the girl, and why he was even talking to him in the first place. Soon Naruto started to drift off, and soon was asleep. That is when a man half wearing a mask entered the room, along with another man. Slowly the men walked up to the bed watching the sleeping blond.

"Hmmm, I wonder why he had gone out there in the first place." Said the man with half his bottom face coverd.

"I do not know but we will need to watch them both very closely" said the other man.

Soon the door open to revel the Nurse that had helped the girl before.

"Both of you need to stay quite! Kakashi I have the blood results for Lady Tsunade. You must make haste because she will want to know of this quickly." The nurse said in hush tones while handing a folder to the man with half his face covered. With that Kakashi was gone. Only the other man was there. The nurse then turned her attention to the man then pointed at him.

"Yamato look just stay quite ok. Whatever this girl has been through, she needs her rest. You may interrogate her later." Yamato just nodded and walked out of the room. The nurse then sighed.

"This is going to be a long wait. I might as well check on my other patients"

That is when the man with his face half covered with a mask entered a room, with a blond headed women sitting in her red chair at her top of the desk there was piles of paperwork that was about a good three feet high. He walked up to her handing the folder to her.

"Tsunade, here are the girls blood test results." The man said as he handed the folder to the lady.

Tsunade grabbed the folder and open it. Tsunade eyes widen while looking at the documents inside the folder. Then glanced up at the man asking.

"Kakashi have you read this folder?"

"I have not my lady." Kakashi said while tilting his head.

"Kakashi you are dismissed."

Tsunade said as Kakashi left in a poof of smoke. Tsunade massaged one of her timples in between her eyes Tsunade slammed the folder down. Then stood up while grabbing the folder she had just slammed.

"I must go work and check on her myself. Shizune! I need you to take over while I am gone."

Tsunade said while growling and heading out of the office. Shizune and her little pig had only open the door when Tsunade stormed out with the file in hand.

"I hope everthing will be alright" Shizune said to the little pig as she turned to see the desk. A pile of paper work was threating to fall. Then suddenly started to fall. Sighing Shizune started to walk over to the desk picking up the pile of paperwork that had spread accros the room.

Meanwhile a women had just found herself in a small room with a boy half sleeping on the bed she was in. Slowly she begain to move out of the bed. Then suddenly the boy reached up grabbing her arm. The girl nearly screamed, but did not for fear he might attack her. So the raven hair girl looked at the boy, and saw he looked just liked the man she had saw from her dreams.

"Ok Kagome this, is to weird. I must still be dreaming, no wait I am not. I don't know what to do."

Kagome thought inside her mind, battling on what to do while still looking at the blonde headed boy. Kagome eyes then soften at the thought that the boy looked little like Shippo. Kagome felt the tear run down her face as she slowly got back into the bedding and slept back under the covers. Then the door slowly open to show another blond haired person. Though Kagome could tell this one was female for sure.

"Good lord! Those things look horrible on the back!" Kagome thought as the blond haired women walked into the room. Kagome kept her eyes one the women. As the women looked at her then at the boy. Kagome could see the women's eyes soften while looking at the boy.

"Must be related" Kagome thought.

The women walked over to the boy, slowly hitting him upside the head waking him up for sure.

Kagome eyes widen.

"What Hey GRANDMA Tsunade!You did not have to hit me!" The blonde headed boy got up shouting at Tsunade.

Tsunade only smiled then growled at Naruto.

"You fell asleep while on watch you dope! Go home!"

Tsunade yelled at Naruto. Naruto growled back at her. Then walked away, looking back at Kagome.

"Hello..." Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound outside. Then loud roaring, and sirens going off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes I know my spelling and grammar is horrible. I have lost my free trial of Microsoft. So no more spell checks for awhile... I have taken my sleeping time to write this chapter for yall. I just hope yall can understand it and like it. Leave comments, I always love hearing from yall.

~Wornwolf~

PS I'll update soon so don't hate me, for being so late on this one.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Look here I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They may be OOC. Also this one story if is late I am sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire...

The women with blond hair jumped and covered the girls body as the explosion started going off. The women screamed at the boy named Naruto.

"Naruto! Take care of this girl, and help guard the hospital while it is being evacuated!"

She got off the girl. Walking up to the window opening it. Cursing they saw a big two headed snake attacking the village. The women then turned her head looking at the two. Nodding her head she turned and jumped out the window.

Naruto was next to the girl as a nurse came into the room yelling at the both of them.

"We must leave now! Please come this way with her. Quickly we also need to get everyone else out as well!"

Naruto picked the light girl back up in his arms. For a second Naruto felt like he should purr. Shaking his head he took the girl and followed the nurse. Down the halls there was so many nurses and doctors trying to evacuate the hospital. Naruto finally reached the main lobby. That when a foreign ninja jumped in the middle of the hall. Naruto growled. The ninja then started to attack the nurses and doctors. Naruto then used his clone jutsu. He made about 20 copies and handed the girl to one of them.

"Get them out of here safely. I will try and hold him off. Now go." Naruto said while turning his attention back to the foreign ninja.

The ninja just laughed. An began his onslaught on Naruto and his clones. While three of them lead the doctor, nurses and patience away from the battle.

"This is insane I just came to this world and it's under attack." Kagome thought. Kagome just allowed herself to get passed to the clone of Naruto. She didn't fully understand why people was attacking this village, but the boy named Naruto. Reminded her so much of her kit in away. She watched as the Naruto clones protected and lead the way down to a safe room door out of the hospital. She was getting mad. There was a fight and she was left out once again. They had just reached the safe door when the building felt like it was being attack.

"Hurry everyone inside please hurry!" Said a doctor.

Nurses trying to hurry as many as possible when the ceiling started to fall in front of the door. Screams could be heard as Kagome closed her eyes and prayed that it didn't fall on anyone. That is when suddenly a pink aura surrounded the falling dabrie. Kagome kept her eyes closes. Some of the patience awed at the sight, but the nurses and doctors along with Naruto's clones getting them into the safe hall then suddenly the dabrie fell leaving one of Naruto clones and a small boy with a broken arm.

Naruto clone yelled against the rubble before him.

"Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt?"

There was a muffle replied from a Doctor on the other side.

"Yes...We are all alive...We are missing two people... A small boy and...The girl you brought in today..."

The Clone looked to the right and saw the small boy. Then he answered.

"They are here with me. They both alive. Get the people to the safe zone. I'll take these another way."

"Alright." was the doctors muffle replied.

"hey little one are you alright?" The women asked in the clones arms.

The boy brushed his hospital shirt with his left hand while glaring at the women in the clones arms.

"Hey don't call me little! I am fine lady, I just have a broken arm. "

The women smiled at the boy then turned her attention to the clone.

" I will walk now. Put me down now."

The clone nodded and placed her feet to the ground, slowly letting the girl go.

"I am Kagome by the way. May I ask what your name is."

"Konohamaru" said the small boy.

Kagome nodded her head, then turn back to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto lead the way to this safety area" Said Kagome.

The clone nodded, and started to lead the way back up stairs. As they made it up to the first floor it was a disaster zone. If you liston closely you could hear the sound of fighting. They were walking as fast as they could then suddenly the Naruto clone disappired in a poof. Kagome gasped and then looked at Konohamaru.

"What happen to Naruto?" Kagome asked Konohamaru.

"Bosses chakra must be getting low. I know how to get to the safe area. As much as I would like to help him I can not." Konohamaru answered looking at his broken right arm.

"Well lead the is going to be the biggest help, an plus I need someone strong like you to help me out and be my protector." Kagome said while smiling at Konohamaru reaching patting his head.

Konohamaru smiled while using his good hand to rub the bottom of his nose. Konohamaru started to lead the way out of the hospital. Both of them was in shock as the snake was now battling a giant slug. Konohamaru looked back at Kagome and told her in hush tones.

"We must stay quite and out of sight."

Kagome nodded her head in a silent agreement. They ran in the shadows as they made their way towards a mountain with faces on it. Building after building, they kept as the ninja from both sides were jumping from the tops of the roofs or fighting in the streets to busy to care about a kid and a women running by. Suddenly the giant snake fell towards a build where Kagome and Konohamaru were at. Kagome grabbed Konohamaru and put him under her as the building crumble to the ground.

Kagome then thought about her little fox child she had to leave behind, and how this child will be harmed if not protected. The building finally came crashing to the ground. As you looked at the dabire suddenly fire started sprouting from it. Then there was a loud pop. As dabire went everywhere from the spot that Kagome and Konohamaru was at Kagome stood and where she stood. Fire was rolling off of her and running everywhere. Even Konohamaru, but it was not burning like real fire should. Her eyes were set upon the giant two headed snake.

"Kagome where is this fire coming from? Why are we not dead?" Konohamaru asked while trying to put the fire out that was on him.

"Do not worry it will not burn you little one. Please stay with me so I might protect you from anything else." Kagome said while turning her eyes back to him.

Konohamaru stopped and looked at Kagome, she was glowing and looked as though she had wings. As for the fire he saw it was coming from her. He nodded his head. Kagome then turn her attention back to the snake. He then backed away from her a couple of feet, but neverless stayed close to her.

"Demon, who brought you here." Kagome demanded.

The two headed snake one was looking one way the other was focused on the slug before it.

"I ask again, Demon who brought you here." Kagome demanded her fire started to spread close to the snake.

Suddenly you hear the snake hiss in pain as the flame came into contact with it.

"Demon I will not ask again before I purify you." Kagome said, walking closer.

The two headed beast turn both heads to her. Then tilted their heads and answered her.

"I was summon to destroy this village. I do not have to answer to a pitiful human like you."

Suddenly the snake was consumed by the flame. Turning into ashes as the flames ate him. The slug disappired, and Tsunade came falling gracefully to the ground near Kagome. Kagome looked at her then back at the boy. She sighed. Then suddenly she screamed in anger. The village was soon engulfed in fire. The foreign ninja all fleed from the burning village, the ones who did not started to get burn by the flames and ran out. Soon Kagome took a breath and the flames dieing down. Soon the fire was out, and Konohamaru walked up to her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Konohamaru reached up with his right arm.

Surprise rain through out his body as he looked at his pain it moved. It was completely healed.

"How?" Konohamaru asked before suddenly Kagome started to sway forward then fell. Tsunade caught her and picked her up fireman style.

"Lady Tsunade what is she?" Konohamaru asked. Suddenly Naruto came jumping down from a building.

"Let me carry her Tsunade." His blue eyes not allowing any argument. Tsunade slowly let Naruto take her. He placed her in a bridle style carrying. Sighing he then looked at Konohamaru.

"Hey kid whats up? Did all the hospital people get out?"

"They got blocked in...well out of the door before it collapsed and they were all on the other side." Konohamaru explained.

"Well we have a special one here boys. Now we need to get her somewhere safe and secure before she wakes back up.

With that they headed back towards the Hokage's building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok yes my spelling is horrific as well as my grammar. I hope yall like this chapter. If you dont like my story STOP READING IT. Hey comments are always welcome. Well i am going to go to bed after this. Till next week.

~Wornwolf~

***********************Note from Wornwolfs child*********************************

Hey Leave a comments! AKA Reviews! Momma is getting kinda sad at how no one leaves her any reviews or comments. Though she loves at how many people reads her stories. Now I am off to bed along with Momma.

*Arctica*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. An this is my story! My Idea anyways. Little OC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Burning up...

A women with blond hair was leading a small group that contained, a small boy, a teen with blond hair, and in his arms, a women with black-raven hair. As they were moving, towards a building, many people moved out of the way or ran up to the blonded-headed women saying something along the lines of.

"Lady Tsunade please our child is missing... Lady Tsunade our home was complete destroyed...Lady Tsunade what are we to do? "

The blond-haired woman turned towards them and said.

"Please give me a moment, I must get this woman to a secured area."

The people turned towards the blonde-haired boy then some would scrunch up their noses in discuss "how that he should begone, this is his fault he brings bad luck to the village he was nothing but a..."

Tsunade turn towards them shutting all of them up. Until they saw the women in his arms. Some awed in the beauty of the raven haired women. Some started to talk about the women, that they have never seen before. Then some started to say she was the one to start the fire from last night.

Tsunade just kept moving, guiding the blond and the small boy towards their destination. When they reached the building it was crawling with so many people at the front entrance. Tsunade stopped and then yelled.

"Move out of the way! We will get to hear what your complaining and injuries about in just a moment, we have a foreign ninja an need to place her in holding. Now move out of the damn way."

The people moved out of Tsunade way making a path way to the entrance. Once inside the building the pathway that the people had quickly people filling it back to a whole once again.

Inside Tsunade lead the way down many hallways to finally a door. There were 2 ninja there already. Tsunade opened the door and walked inside and ushered the others in.

"Naruto lay her on this bed. An stay here please and do not fall asleep again. I must go out and servery the village see how much the Sound ninja and orochimaru have destroyed or stolen. And you will go home Konohamaru. An you two will guard the door." Tsunade said before she turned and started to walk out guiding the young boy out.

Naruto laid the tiny women on the bed. Standing back up he looked around it was a big space and there was the tiny medical bed and a IV next to it no windows only one door and chair. A nurse walked in the room, she nodded to Naruto then turn back to the women in the bed. The nurse then hooked the IV to the women then took a few other notes then left. Naruto sat down and started to look at the women once again. Naruto sighed and then said out loud.

"Kagome...What are you...Where do you come from.."

Suddenly he reached out to touch her soft face. He pulled his hand back. She was burning up.

"Nurse!" Naruto cried out.

The Nurse from before came rushing in. She raced over to where both Naruto and women was.

"What is wrong I was just in here" The nurse asked then reached over the bed and felt the women.  
>"Oh no we must place her in ice. She is to hot, if not her brain can over heat and she will die." said the nurse.<p>

"We need to get ice on her now! You two go get ice now!" The nurse yelled towards the door. In the door way was two ninjas they disappeared.

"Kit they will never make it. We need to pick her up and get her cooled down fast." said the fox inside Naruto's head.

"Forget it, you need to hang onto the IV while we both push her to emergency side here. there is ice over in that area." The nurse said as she grabbed the metal frame of the bedding, Naruto quickly grabbed the bed frame with one hand and the iv with the other an started to help push.

They flew in the hallways of the building, turning and yelling at people to get out of the way.

"We almost there." The nurse said.

Then they pushed open double doors to revile the rehabilitation room on the emergency side. Then the nurse let go and raced across the room and was opening a big box.

"We must be careful as you place her in the ice box. Hurry" The nurse raced back to them grabbing the IV from Naruto . Naruto grabbed the women and walked fast with her across the room with the nurse keeping pace. Naruto then gently placed the women inside the ice box. The tiny women sighed in relief in her fever sleep.

"We can not keep her here for long, only til her temp gos down." the nurse said to Naruto.

Suddenly the women screamed out in pain, Naruto had to back up he felt to hot. Fire was rolling out of the box, racing up the walls consuming everything in the room. The nurse screamed in terror as the flames spread. Naruto felt like the fire was trying to burn him, but he could feel a force surrounding him that would not let it burn him. Naruto noticed that the fire was not burning anything, like last night. Nothing was burning then suddenly the fire alarms went off. Screeching very loudly, the poor nurse had crawled into a ball crying saying she was dead, had to be dead.

The women they had placed inside the box, her eyes had open. Naruto swore he had never seen such blue eyes before. They were like a clear lake on a sunny day with waves flowing in them. As she crawled out of the box, the flames Naruto had also noticed it was flowing from her back.

"What are you?" Naruto asked out loud.

'You know pup what she is she is a...' Said the fox inside his head

The women got up gracefully standing up straight she said while locking eyes upon him.

"I am a Miko, Guardian of great power, traveler from worlds. I heal the sick and wounded, An destroy bad souls."

That is when she turn towards the window. Naruto just noticed the race across the room braking glass. They were on the second floor and he had been frozen in place and watched as she turn her head towards the sky looking at the night sky. That is when she jumped . Naruto screamed "No." as he race to the stop an was surprised as she was flying. Her flames getting bigger and bigger, and spreading across the village once more and the sky. The villagers screamed as flames consumed their village once more. Many falling and fainting, as fire clung to them. Again her fire did not burn them or anything. Naruto watched as she flew higher and higher, like a burning sun, she flew into the night sky. Soon she was high above the village and she stop and spoke.

"I am a Miko, Guardian of great power, Traveler from worlds. I heal the sick and wounded. My name is Kagome. I will do what must be done in this world, and protect this village from harm. My flames will not harm anyone or thing unless they have darken hearts and souls."

The villagers watched as she spoke, many getting off the ground with still flames upon them. Many ninja under her prepared to attack her, Kakashi being one of them. That is when suddenly the fire started to flow back to the flying women. Naruto watched as the flames went back into her, like chakra but so different. Still fire flowing from her back like wings then went inside of her and he watched in horror as she started to free fall. Naruto race using as much chakra as he could to run and jump to catch her.

As he caught her he noticed that the back of her shirt was ripped into pieces and a tattoo was on her back. He landed in the middle of the ninja group, and villagers. The ninja prepared for a attack if she was to wake. Then there was a old women who step forward out of the crowed. She then bowed low to the ground,soon other villagers started to join in. That is when Tsunade jumped to the ground next to Naruto.

"This women is so much trouble take her back to the room and this time stay in the damn room Naruto. Kakashi go with him to in sure they stay in the room this time." Tsunade said.

Naruto cradle the women as he walked then started jumping from build to building towards the main building again Kakashi silently behind him as Naruto lead the way. The bowing villagers started to stand. The old women who had first bowed to the ground spoke in a rasp voice.

"legends tell..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ello everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. Ive had to relocate to where I now live. I still dont have internet...{I am dieing in that department} I still know my spelling and grammer suck. mwhahaha i had to stop for the legend part and let your minds wonder what they say. until i update the next chapter...I will try and draw out what she looks like with her wings...or maybe not...let ur imaginations take hold. I'll try and bug my friend to let me borrow her internet more so I can add more stories and finish the two I have started. I have also got another job so that is a total of 3 jobs...busy busy... But I love my storys {yes little over confident} And for the few that like it too. I love to write them out and let yall read too. well got to go. Ill write later.

~wornwolf~

Oi you humans need to leave more comments for Momma! She loves to see how many reads her storys and add her to their favorites or add to watch list. But hardly anyone say anything! Oops got to go Momma is coming back from getting food.

*Arctica*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. An this is my story! My Idea anyways. Little OC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fushichō...

Tsunade turn to the rasp voice holding a hand up quickly before another word was said. "Please Lady Akiho, I do not understand someone of your stature would bow to a stranger. But I would be happy to hear this story in the privacy of my office please. An as to not scare the villagers" Said Tsunade while her left eye was twitching.

The surrounding villagers looked from the elder Akiho to their Hokage. Not knowing what to say or do, as Tsunade started to walk to the main building she stop an turn.

"Please Lady Akiho." Said out loud Tsunade while in her head she was screaming bloody murder to this old witch.

Akiho nooded her head an began to walk beside Tsunade. The villagers tried to ask them many questions along the way. Akiho would just smile and say

" All will be told in due time."

Tsunade just kept trying her best not to beat the old women, but that didn't stop her imagination from beating the poor old women. So having a smiling Tsunade many villagers just stopped coming up to them. Soon they were at the main building an in Tsunade office. Tsunade walked behind the desk and sat down.

"So Akiho what is going on?" Tsunade put her hands on her desk and lean forward using her hands to cover half her face. Then looked straight into Akiho face.

Akiho may be in her 80's, but she was still a very strong built women. In her red and green kimono her green eyes an white hair stood out.

"So rude Tsunade not even going to offer your elder a chair fitting her statues." Akiho said while looking straight at Tsunade.

Tsunade glared at Akiho"Oh well Akiho, there is a chair right next to you. So spit it out, as to what is going on. An no running around in circles or give me riddles you old fart. An don't you pull that " oh elder crap." You are the one of the ones that wanted me back here. Why not put your grandson in charge instead. " Tsunade glared more.

Akiho just smiled, an took the seat next to her right.

" Because you know as well as I do, he is much to...Ah cant think of the right word for it... Oh well" said Akiho

Tsunade took a heavy sigh.

"This is not why as to why you are here. You are here to tell me why did you and half the villagers bow to that thing awhile ago." Tsunade went back to glaring at Akiho.

"Hmm well this is going to be a very long chit chat. Tsunade you remember all those legend your grandfather use to tell you. Even the Kono Yo no Kyuseishu?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Yes Akiho, I remember most if not all of them."

Akiho got up and walked behind the desk to lean on the desk while looking out the window.

"Then you must remember the legend of the Fushichō?" Akiho said while looking out upon the city.

Tsunade did not turn, Tsunade closed her eyes and thought of her grandfather who use to tell her all sorts of stories as a small smiled at the memories of her grandfather, but she just couldn't remember the legend.

"No I do not believe I can remember if I have heard of that legend." Tsunade said sadly.

"Well you were to young and plus your grandfather really shouldnt have told you that story anyways. It has been passed down secretly from generation to generation. It is even older then Kono Yo No Kyuseishu."

Tsunade took a heavy sigh. "Quit beating around the bush old women an tell me."

Akiho gave a small laugh. "You will never change Tsunade."

"Akiho" Tsunade said.

"Alright sheesh Tsunade. Well you do remember what Fushichō means."

Tsunade was about to answer when Akiho held up her hand and said

"Don't answer I know you are not dumb. Immortal bird which also relates to what some call the hō-ō. An to others Phoenix."

Akiho watched as the sun came up."That "thing "you wish to call it is more powerful then the Kyūbi and Kono Yo no Kyūseishu. She is a true legend. A gift from the God's. She is a God her self. She will ether began a new age of life or end all life as we know it. Anytime the Fushichō has aspired in our history there was major change ether lots of death and war or new life. She appeared even when Kono Yo No Kyuseishu fought the Kyūbi. It is also said that the Fushichō help an even tought the Kono Yo No Kyushishu how to defeat the beast. Though you will never read about it. Humans are funny they only want a human turned god as our savior an don't want to mention the Gods, or how they have a roll for each and everyone of us."

Tsunade tilted her head over more a shadow covering her face. Akiho turn slightly to look at her. Akiho face took a sad tone.

"You can not kill her you, can not save her, you can only watch an wait. As for me. I bowed before a Goddess who will change all. An the others you saw, where only following me. The only ones that know are the elders ones the ones close to death know of this legend. But soon it will spread that we have the Fushichō in our mist. The other nations will become greedy and ask of why should she just be ours. If I know of mankind like I do, you are in for a long hard road. But she belongs to herself, not to you or them just remember that."

Tsunade looked at Akiho." Then tell me what should I do. I must protect this village, and the people that are in it. An why does Naruto have such a protective aura around him for her?"

Akiho " I do not know child. I do not have all the answers. He may be protective of her because of the Kyūbi."

Tsunade looked confused." Why would it be protective of her if she helped seal him and the others away?"

Akiho put her hands up and said" I do now know Tsunade. I just gave a idea! Now I am thirsty I know you hide some of that special stuff in your desk now give it up."

Akiho put her hand out, as Tsunade make a face and gave a defeated sigh.

After sometime poor Shizune came strolling through the halls down on her luck. Since all of the villagers came to her while Tsunade was busy plus all the ninjas. Plus all the piles of paperwork that they have just given her. Shizune was just going to check on how the meeting was going. She walked up to the door and could hear giggling. Shizune made a face. There shouldn't be giggling at a meeting esspicaly with Akiho. Shizune knocked on the door.

"Tsunade are you all right in there? IS Lady Akiho still with you?"

There was shh's sound made with giggles. Shizune now concerned, opened the door to find...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kono Yo no Kyūseishu-Saviour of this World...the sage of six paths.

Akiho- she is my character so I made her up. which her name means blade of plant.

Mwhahahahah sorry i havent up dated in forever I am so sorry. 3 jobs take a toll on you. i so tired. this one I have been thinking in my head for awhile but havent put it on paper yet sorry! I have stayed up to wright it all down an post it today! I have also found out why my stories sound like I have messed up grammer! some of my sentences get cut out! idk how does that even happen when you are up loading it to here! anyways I am not going to change anything thats just reposting a old chap does nothing but bring some peoples hopes up for new chap. Anyways got to get some rest you will find out next time as to what happens an what poor Shizune sees. oh and sorry its so short.

~*Wornwolf*~


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I do how ever own this idea of a story.

villtur...

Brown eyes opened this time to find that again, she was in another white blank room. An again there was the blond by her bed. The small women smiled, at lest she has made a new friend in this world. The women begain to think on what has been happing for the past day. She knew that she has gained power, but the kind of power she had herself never seen before. Why had this had to happen to her? Why didn't the God's of her world let her stay. The more she thought about it the more it sadden her. That is when she felt the grip strength, she looked down at the her right hand and saw the blond's hands were gripping her small took small comfert in him gripping her in his sleep. She looked at his face, oh that face looked so much like the guy she had seen in her dream.

"Who are you?" She said in a low whisper.

That is when she notice the other present. She moved to sit up more to really look around. This is when she had notice the leather cuffs on both legs and and left looked down at her right where the boys hands were, and also saw the cuff on her wrist under his big hands.

"Who ever you. Why am I chained like a animal? Can you please let me go? I am not going to hurt anyone."Then pause she and added "unless their hearts and souls are darken" The women with brown eyes said as she looked around. Then at the wall to her right, and right where the present she could feel was.

"No right now you unknown to us. We will not let you attack or village whatever you did." Said the voice to the right of the women.

Slowly bringing what apired as a white sheet down to revile a tall man with silver grey hair, more grey then silver. She couldnt help her self she stared at his hair, if it was a much lighter color it and had dog ears upon his head he would look like Inuyasha.

"What is your name?" The silver man asked. His one eye half closed looking stright at the women.

"Kag-ome" Kagome choked out, holding back tears that wanted to fall out so badly. She knew she would never see him or anyone from her world again.

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

Kagome lowered her head, the tears just wanted to flow so badly. But she didnt want to cry again all she been doing since she gotten here was crying. So she was looking at her lap shaking trying to hold back her tears.

"Again I ask why are you here?" The man asked.

"I do not know." Kagome said at last.

"That is not a good enough response. Try again." said a new voice as the door open to revile a tall man with a scars on his face.

Kagome stared at the man and was studing him.

"Kakashi take Naruto and head out. I am here now." Said the man with the scars.

The man Kagome knew as now Kakashi walked over to the sleeping blond an slightly hit the back of his head.

"Naruto time to go so get up." Kakashi said.

Naruto reacted by jummping up and complaing as why did everyone had to hit him upside his head. while holding the back of his head glareing at the half cover face man. Kagome couldnt help but laugh at his little antic's. Which drew Naruto's attition back to her an he smiled and listion to her laughter.

"Ibiki is here to talk with "This" women." Kakashi said his eyes wonder between Naruto to the women before them.

Kagome laughter died very quickly. Her turn her face down to her lap.

"Kakashi I am not going to leave her here alone. come on let me stay I dont want her to feel like we dont trust her." Naruto gotten up and was talking with his hands. He did not like the fact that he could feel her depression and hurt. It didnt help that the fox wouldn't shut up. Shaking his head.

"You know as well as do I that we can not stay, during the Hokage her self say other wise." Kakashi said to the blond.

"Well I am not leaveing! She put me in charge of watching her, And I will be in the same room and next to her where ever she will other wise."Naruto's eyes harden in definace at the silver man.

Kakashi sighed, then thought to himself. ~"He isnt going to move unless I nock him out. An by the looks of it in his eyes and charkara. There is red seeping into his blue eyes, and charkara. Meaning the fox is agreeing with him and will help fight for ~This~ girl."~

"Fine, but that would be up to Ibiki." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

Naruto swallowed. Naruto slowly turned to face the scard man.

"So old man Ibiki, I can stay." Naruto asked while he was scratching the back of his head.

Ibiki was quite the whole conversation between Kakashi and Naruto. He was watching and listioning to every reaction that the girl was displaying. Thinking if he kept the boy here it could cause a problem in investigating, but there he could feel it be easier to get information out of her with the boy in the room. She felt convertable with him there. Interesting he thought.

"As long as you stay quite, and sit out of my way you may." Ibiki said. Watching the girl her whole essence went from depressing to somewhat normal she was happier.

"So lets sit down and start." Ibiki said as he had another ninja bring in a chair.

Naruto quickly sat down on the chair he had already occupied.

"So what is your name?" Ibiki ask while looking at the girl in the bed.

She finaly lifted her face and looked Ibiki in the eyes. Which he noticed that her eyes were very blue, to him they reminded him a small clear pound.

"Kagome ." She stated.

"KIgone?" Ibiki asked.

"No Ka-gom-e" Kagome said again her eyes closed.

Ibiki could feel and the irritation on her and could see it on her face.

"Kagome what?"

"Kagome Higurashi" Sighing as she reopend her eyes looking at the man.

"Ok, Kagome Higurashi. Where is it you came from?" Ibiki could see the hurt of that simple question.

"I came from a different world. One that states that my being can not stay." Kagome said while trying to stay strong. Naruto grabbed her right hand again and gave her a small grin.

"Please explain in more detail." Ibiki took note at everything she was doing and Naruto also.

"If I am to explain I am going to have to retail my story plus another story that coinsides with another. I know it may sound impossible but in my world it rings true and can happen." Kagome said building her strengh and looking into Ibiki eyes which was glued on her. She looked over to Naruto and sighed, looking back at Ibiki.

" Well I live with my family in a modern-day Japan, the year is 1997. Which I live near on a ancient shrine. One day,when I was 15-year-old. I was searching for my cat in the shrine's old well house and then I was suddenly pulled into the well by a centipede woman." Kagome paused and looked at both men.

Ibiki nodded her to go on as he was making mental notes. Naruto stay quite an he also nodded to her to continue. Intaking another breath.

" I then emerged out of the bottom of the well into a field in Feudal Japan, which is 500 years before my time so it lands me to 1497. Well 50 years before that in 1450's there was a priestess named Kikyo and a half demon named Inuyasha. They was in love with one another, but because she was a holy pristest and he half demon, humans or demons of that time didnt aprove.

Anyways there was human named Origumo. He was a bandit that was burnned and tossed over a leage. where Kikyo found him. Due to him being a bandit she could not take him back into the village. So she took him to a sectreat cave, and was taking care of him. Til the day that she pinned Inuyasha to a tree which did not kill him just put him under a sleeping spell. He had attacked the village and was trying to still the Shikon-no-Tama. Then she died of a deep wounds apon her back her final wish was to burn the Shikon-no-Tama. Her sister Kaede, burned her body and the Shikon-no-Tama. Kaede then took over being the village priestess and gardion of the half demon Inuyasha body.

So as I was saying when I landed in the feudal era I was at a lost. I thought I was dreaming, thats when I wondered onto the body of Inuyasha the half demon. He had roots growing all around him was white-haired, dog-eared boy pinned to a tree. I couldnt resist I wanted to tuch the ears to see if they were real..." Kagome paused again smilling at the memorie of the old dog.

"So what is this Shikon-no-Tama?An how does the story of Kikyo,Inuyasha, Keade, and this Origumo consides with your story?" Ibiki asked

"If I may continue all the stories will add up. An I will explain what it is when I was explain by Kaede." Kagome said. moving in her bed trying to get the soreness out of her back.

"Anyways as I was tuching Inuyahsa ears I was found by Kaede, a village priestess and a mass of angry villagers. They had taken me back to their village and was accusing me of numarus things being a fox demon by one of them. Anyways it was because I looked so much liked their last presitest that they kept calling me Kikyo. Which I kept arugeing back that my name was Kagome. They finaly let me go and Kaede asked me to spend some time with her she had many questions. That first night I was ther ethe Centipede demon came to the villiage destroying it just to look for me. So I yelled to the demon and ran, with the Centipede on my tail. I ran and ran twords the well I found the white-haired, dog-eared boy pinned to a tree again and that is where the Centipede trapped me. I free him by braking the seal that was on him. Then the centipede demon threw me into the air and then bit the side of my stomach."

Kagome said as she lifed the side of her shirt to show the scar that was left by the demon. Naruto looked as though he wanted to hurt and say something. He kept his mouth shut though. Ibiki just nodded.

"What she had bit out of my stomach was the Shikon-no-Tama. Which she swallowed it, in doing so she was changing growing in power. The dog demon kept calling me Kikyo, and how pathic I had became which I argued back my name is Kagome! Anyways he fought the demon and sliced it into pieces which would reginerate. Until I had found and taken out the Shikon-no-Tama. Which was as big as a big marble. The half demon then wanted it and Keade casted a spell on him which turned into a necklace around his neck and then asked me to use a sadation word. which I used sit."

Kagome giggeled a little then her eyes got a far off sad look to them.

"Anytime I would say "Sit" from then forward he would suddenly be thrown to the ground with such force it was quite a funny sight. Anyways I was taken back to Kaede's hut and she tended my wound as she was retelling me the story my grandfather for years had been telling me but I just wouldnt belive in them."

Kagome sighed again and moved to sit up with the restrants still on her arms and legs.

"The Shikon-no-Tama the four souls described are from the shinto philosophy of Naohi Courage,Friendship,Wisdom and Love. When a person contains these four spirits at their maximum, such as Midoriko, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil. The jewel was created by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the demons, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the demon and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the demon she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel. Which is now no more due to it has now fused to my spirit and body. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many demons joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyo, and created Naraku."

Suddenly Kagome mouth became very dry."May I please have some water."

Naruto quickly jummped up and grabbed a cup and poured some water in it then held it infront of her. Kagome went to reach for it but the restrants wouldnt let her hands move up. So she leand forward with a blush, Naruto then blushed himself at him forgetting that they put restrance on helpped her drink her water.

Ibiki was getting slightly annoyed. She couldnt explain her story in a short version then make it into a long story. But he didnt show it on the outside. he took many notes of her story and to try and get it over as quickly as possible he just kept his mouth shut he will ask questions afterwards though if she does that again. "Wait til the end of my story to ask questions" Like a teacher would do to a kid he would get mad.

Sighing Kagome leand back and begain her story again." I then learn that I was born with the Shikon-no-Tama inside my body which was supposly due to the fact that Kikyo was burned with it.I learn the dog demon name and his story with Kikyo. his was name Inuysha which I became good friends with him. Even with his annoying cussing and loud kid like behaver . Later, a crow demon stole the Jewel from me and, in an attempt to slay the creature."

Kagome blushed again "I accidentally shattered the jewel with a purifying arrow, and its shards went everywhere across Feudal Japan, and implanted everywhere in the Feudal era. Whiched open the door for a demon named Naraku, tthe demon who seeks the Jewel for his own purposes, and search for the Jewel shards and creates caose in his wake. Throughout the our travels we met with a perverted monk named Miroku. A orphaned fox demon Shippo who I addopted as my son. Sango who was betraded and tricked by Naraku and Kirara her cat demon. Naraku was made by Onigumo, which like in Midoriko case with her demon, who started off as a human.

I know sounds impossible, but during my travels to get the Shikon-no-Tama as a whole again. I met and made many friends. An due to that most demons wanted the Shikon-no-Tama we was constanly running into roge demons. There was also a witch that wanted them but didnt want to get harmed. So she captured me and stole a little of my soul to recrate Kikyo. She had brought the dead back to life but Kikyo killed the witch. An due to her dieing the way she did. Which Naraku tricked them into thinking that both had betrayde each othe. she blamed Inuyasha for her death. Which Inuyasha still loved her very deeply. Unfortacnly for me who I was starting to fall in love with. Kikyo was very bitter and angry when she was brought back. "

Kagome yawned a little then her eyes got wide." Can you please call a nurse in I've got to get up."

Ibiki looked at her a little strange."What do you need to get up for?"

Kagome face got really red" I have to go to the bathroom."

Ibiki shook his head, then called for a nurse to come in.

"If you so happen to try to excape. I will put you in the deepest dungons we have and no one will ever you again." Ibiki said with a stright face.

Kagome held her face up high. "I will not run. I dont have anywhere to run to. I just need to pee! " Glaring at the man in front of her bed.

The nuse spoke up a little" Can the both of you men go into the hallway."

Both Ibiki and Naruto went into the hallway.

Naruto was the first to speek. "I am lost in what she says Ibiki. Because of the power she has she was forced to leave?"

Ibiki face was hard not showing any emotions.

"Naruto...Shut up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hello my readers. I am so sleepy and sick please except my apoligies for grammer and spelling. Well getting off ill write when i can.

~wornwolf~


	8. sorry

Dear readers,

I am very sorry that I haven't posted any new stories here of late. My computer crashed and all my lovely ideas were wiped clean. {THANK YOU MY DEAR COUSIN FOR THE CRASH!Perverted boy.} Sighs~ I am trying to retype my stories up and try not to make them all jumbled up. Also I have cut down to working only 1 job. An taking care of my honey. He is a bit lazy so I am very tired when I get home from work to see the house is a mess and re-clean everything again. I am trying I am going to stay up tonight and try to post a chapter by ether the end of tonight or in the morning. I got my music going, clothes are in the wash. An dishes are in the sink sokeing. Wish me luck my lovely readers. please forgive me and my computer, though shame my cousin who was being a very perverted boy :(

~wornwolf~


	9. Chapter 8

Inuyasha and Naruto are not my idea's nore are they mine. This story idea is mine though. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. An this is my story! My Idea anyways. Little OC and OCC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ógn

Chapter 8

Shizune had seen quite the sight when she opened the door to Tsunade's office. She may have been one of the greatest medic's off all time, and she may have the biggest heart of anyone she knew but the sight she saw made her want to slam the door shut and leave the 2 drunk ladies to their own stupidity. All the paperwork that was on Tsunade's desk were on the floor. Both ladies were next to each other sizing each other up. Akiho pressed her aged old body up in a chest pushed out sexy posed. Tsunade giggled

"Hahaha you still don't have bigger boobs then mine!" Then Tsunade pressed her chest up in the air and her boob's.

"Na uh mine are bigger. I am just older then you! Mine are just pulled to the ground more. due to gravity! So it dosen't count." Akiho deflated a little and huffed.

Shizune took a big in take of breath and released it. Akiho and Tsunade then turn to the open door to where Shizune was. Then they both started laughing bloody murder an pointed to Shizune.

"Well at lest both of ours are bigger then Shizune's!" Akiho said out loud through the laughing.

"Lady Tsunade where is the bottle?..." Shizune asked while looking around the room since anyone in their right mind knew that by the smell they had been drinking quite a bit.

"It's all gone" Tsunade smiled. Then walked up to Shizune and placed a arm around her neck. and place most of her weight on Shizune, using her to balance.

"you know don't worry on the size it's how you use them is the..." Tsunade said while suddenly Shizune walked forward. Tsunade was using her to balance and well without Shizune she fell to the floor.

"Akiho why?! how about I take you home." Shizune walked up to Akiho shaking her head and guiding the older lady out of the office. Tsunade slowly crawled to the desk where she slammed her head down and passed out.

Shizune need to get Akiho home without anyone noticing. So guiding a drunk old lady home the back way was quite a challenge for poor Shizune. When she finally got Akiho home and in was getting her into her bed.

"Ahhh, Shizune don't be to hard on Tsunade. She has been through alot. if it wasn't for the fact my son..." Akiho was saying as Shizune was tucking her into Shizune knew that talking about her son was very depressing due to the fact that everyone knew he was dead. Akiho was still in denile.

"It's ok Tsunade is a grown women. She can take care of herself and her decision on getting drunk is not my decision to make. It is her own." Shizune said while she was trying to finish getting Akiho in bed.

"She has just learn that she may have to put everyone's lives at risk." Akiho said while she yawned.

Shizune looked at Akiho, was she talking about the girl with a different DNA system and the blood structure?

"What is it you mean Akiho?" Shizune quickly grabbed one of Akiho's hands to keep her awake.

" the god's have chosen this time to bring one of their own back here. For what I do not know, but for..." Akiho slightly falling asleep.

Shizune shook the hand she had re-waking a very drunk Akiho.

"who she is it means only life or destruction..." Akiho said the last bit in a very soft whisper.

Shizune almost missed what she had said. She gathered herself up and took her self out of the old women house making sure to lock up before she left.

"What is going on?" Shizune said out-loud in a soft whisper. Looking into the sun she set out to look at this "Kagome".

Looking out the window Ibiki waited with a very bubbly excited Kid next to you asking questions that he didn't want to answer Ibiki was starting to think maybe he should have let Kakashi take the boy.

Then a blank white door open to revile a nurse as she came out the door.

"She is done, but honestly Ibiki the girl hasn't really done anything wrong...Watch it Naruto."

Said the nurse as the blond ran into the room. The nurse then turn back to Ibiki.

"Why must we keep her locked up like a.."

"It is to protect ourselves and our citizens here. You of all people should know that someone who looks harmless could be the most deadliest, Jókst. You came from a different village altogether, but you know better." Ibiki said with a calm voice.

"But Ibiki I wasn't treated as badly as this women is being treated." Jókst said.

"Hush, Jókst or I may need to talk to Hokage again." Ibiki said while looking at the door.

"But Ibiki... forget it... you know, If you are left out in the cold it will not be my fault." Jókst walked past Ibiki with a angry huff.

Ibiki shook his head he knew he shouldn't have been messing with that one but he had like her.

Sighing on the inside Ibiki walked back into the room with both blond and black raven hair were chatting up a storm. Naruto was asking questions about her story.

Putting a hand to his head he knew a head ace was coming.- Ibiki looked at the girl, she did love to talk once she got started, but she never stopped!

Ibiki stood straight back up, and then closed the door. Turned back to the girl on the bed.

"Well we stopped at where you were falling in love with In-uyashi-a. An a witch lady brought back a dead women named Ke-ki-oh." Ibiki said, on the outside he was like a cool stone but on the inside he was wanting to kill her for making the story so long.

"It was Inuyasha, and the witch was a demon witch and the girl was Kikyo." Sighing Kagome sat further back in the bed that she was re-put in. lucky for her the nurse didn't think she was a threat and undid her cuffs on her hands and feet to go to the bathroom then let her stretch a bit before she had asked her to get back into bed.

Sighing Kagome looked at the scared man known as Ibiki. "Do you know how long I will be in these cuff's?"

"Until I give my report, and they deem you as a non threat."

"how is it that I was thought as a threat?" Kagome asked.

"It is because of your chakra." Ibiki said.

"But.." Kagome tried to argue. But Ibiki cut back in to finish saying.

"Miko are females prophets who would go into "trances and convey the words of the gods". Do little out rageuse dances, boiling waters and shreehing chatting .We may see Miko's as an important social figure in the past, but in our world and at this time many shamanistic practices are outlawed. I know what they are and right now you are being judge."

An as soon as he said that the door open to revile...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hello my readers. I am so sleepy and please except my apologies for grammer and spelling. Well getting off ill write when i can.

~wornwolf~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again sorry for grammer and spelling was doing 4 different things then you add the soreness and tiredness to the mix this is a short one but I will update on friday.

Jókst- is mine, her name means rose in icelandic. she came from a plant village far to the west. She is 5' 6'' she is average size, brown hair with brown eyes. bout normal she is a nurse at the hidden leaf village hospital due to her ability with growing herbs and helping people in the hospital.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. An this is my story! My Idea anyways. Little OC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vindur

As the sun hung high in the sky, a man with silver hair stood on top of a broken building that was once the local hospital. He was watching as the people of this town. Rebuild from the destruction of the surprise attack yesterday. Looking at the building that the summon snake was last seen at. He could see the ash that was left behind. Jumping to the ground where it was last at. He looked at the black ash like residue that was on the soot covered an inch high on the ground,As he reached down and picked up some of the black soot, his thoughts went to.

" What was the fire that did this to the summon snake. Why didn't he just poof back to where it came from, like most of the summonses. Did she kill a spirit? What kind of power one must have in order for this to happen?"

Then he noticed over not to far away out of the corner of his one eye, he saw a man with short brown hair hunched over a small spot of soot looking at it. He knew the man, with his horrible un- stylish happuri-style forehead protector that frame his face. Shaking his head he walked over to the man. "Yo Tenzō, what do you think?" The silver haired man said as he slowly walked up to the man.

"Kakashi going to have you assist me to seal this soot to study upon it later before it all blows away. An you know that is not my name anymore. It is Yamato Kakashi." The man known as Yamato said as he pulled out a scroll, Kakashi nodded his head and turn and also pulled a scroll out.

They both wrote on the inside of the scroll then in the middle wrote some more in a circle leaving the middle blank and paused to look at each other. With a nod " Soot seal!" all the remaining soot gathered and was transformed into a blue cloud and then turned black once more as it went into the two scrolls. When the last of it went into the scroll the black ink turn to the character Soot**.**

( ( 煤 ) )

Soot

Then they both rolled the scroll up and then took a small rope to tide the scroll shut. "I will take these to Tsunade." Said Yamato as he stood and turned to go to Tsunade building.

Yamato did couple of hand signals and was gone with the note. Shaking his head Kakashi looked up into the sun.

A man with a bowl like hair cut was looking up at the sun then looked down back at the water before him looking at his reflection. Leaning on the bridge remembering how he once was able to fight without pain, without the constant reminder that he will never be able to fight full out fights for his village like he had once did. He may have had his surgery but it didn't bring him back to 100% it brought him back to 66 %, but he guessed it was better that way then having none. even with all the training and rehabilitation he was able to get to 77% . Even with fighting last night, with the sound ninja it was strainius on him. Guy sensei said that he would just get better if he trained more and harder. Though he has trained harder it is a constant pain. Sighing again while looking at his reflection thinking when all of a sudden.

"Lee! Hey Lee! There you are!Me and Neji been looking everywhere for you!" A Brown haired girl and Neji came walking up.

Lee turned his head and looked up at them both, then placed a fake smile on.

"Hey Ten Ten, hey Neji! What is up?" Lee asked.

"Have you heard?" Ten ten asked.

"Heard what?" Lee replied while looking at Neji for some clue.

The calm boy just closed his eyes rolling them on the inside. Then looked back at Ten Ten.

Ten ten face got all serious and scooted closer to Lee.

"You remember the flame lady from last night?" Ten ten asked.

Lee tilted his head and closed his eyes. He remember he was trying to take a bath last night at the bath house when the whole fight started. blushing a little bit at the memory, the ninja invaded both bath houses for the girls and boys. the women was screaming and throwing bath items an was trying to run out with only towels around them and the few men around were having nose bleeds as they fought off the ninja trying to protect them.

"No not really." Lee answered with a blush.

Ten ten huffed and placed her hands on both hips. "What is with the blush I am sure you remember the flames that spread across the whole village!"

Lee put both hands up in defense, as it seem Ten Ten patience were very thin. Neji stepped back a little and said.

"If I remember correctly. Lee you were at the bath house before the whole fight started?"

Lee blush got heavier, sweat drops began to appear. Neji was not helping any especially with Ten ten's temper.

"Ah yes Neji I was..." Lee began backing up slowly.

Ten ten narrowed her eyes, she took out one of her chains.

~"Yep not good idea to be here right now"~ Lee thought as he tried to turn around and run away. As soon as he turn there was chain wrapped around his arms and middle torso.

"Lee what happen at the bath house?" Ten Ten upper face was darken by her bangs, though her grip on the chain was getting tighter and tighter.

"Ah I fought the so-" Lee was answering when suddenly. A boy with a dog came running up with a girl with the same blue eyes as Neji.

"Neji! The leader of our clan would like to have a word with you! Immediately!" The blue-eyed girl said as she huffed as she came to a stop.

Both Lee and Ten-Ten looked at Neji. Neji looked at the blue-eyed girl nodding his head he was gone with a poof. In the mist of the confusion Ten-Ten lossen her grip in the chain. Lee taking his chance wiggled the chain and got lose and ran for his life.

~"Thank you, guys"~ Lee last thought as he ran away.

Ten-Ten sighed shaking her head, re rapping the chain she took out, while looking at the blue eyed girl and the boy with her.

"So it must be really important for him to call on Neji." Ten Ten said as she turned to both of them.

"Thank you again Kiba and Akamaru" The blue eyed girl said as she then started to run off in the direction they had came.

Sighing as she and Kiba watch her run away. Smiling she turn her self to Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba took a sharp intake of breath and took a very small step back. She didn't smile often unless it promise pain or she was up to something.

To his surprise though she just asked "I am sure you did see the flame lady from last night?"

Sighing "Yea you know anything about that or how they got the upper hand on us? Was she on our side?" he asked while holding Akamaru in front of him cuddling him to his chest.

" I don't know much, but rumors has it that she cam-" Ten-Ten said as Another voice popped in.

"Rumors, what a drag. You know rumors are just rumors Ten ten." Said a boy with a high pony tail with another cubby boy next to him eating on small bag of chips. Walking up to them.

Ten-Ten straighten up sticking her nose up in the air a little. "Well if it isn't Shikamaru and Chōji, what are you guys up to?"

"Heading to eat barbecue." Shikamaru said while watching both Chōji, and Akamaru. That dog had a tendency to try to fight Chōji every time over the "last chip".

"Oh why is that? I heard they got a couple new staff over the last couple of weeks" Kiba said while also watching Akamaru and Chōji.

"Yea both of you must be celebrating. What about?" Ten-ten pipped in.

Shikamaru just smiled. Chōji ate a little quicker with slight blush on his face. That the other two didn't notice.

"Oh it's nothing important. Barbecue just sounds really good." Shikamaru said.

Then suddenly Akamaru jummped out of Kiba's arms and was flying twords Chōji. Chōji smiled and placed the last chip in his mouth and Akamaru evil glint vanish and dropped to the ground defeated again.

"Yea that does sound good. How about we join you if you guys don't mind?" Ten-Ten said then elbowed Kiba. "could get more information about flame girl."

Sighing knowing Ten-Ten was in to good of mood, and if that she would be up to something.

"What a drag. Yea sure you can come, but I am not covering for both of you." Shikamaru said.

"Alright" Ten-Ten said smiling.

Both men who was paying atition began to wonder if was good idea or not. Chōji was already cross the bridge.

"Come on or we will be late!"

Shikamaru smiled, and placed his hands in his pockets. Walking ahead of Kiba and Ten-Ten.

Suddenly a bird flew off of the grown as Chōji walked by it. Making him watch were it flew up twords the sun.

It was almost high noon, her voiced hurt she was tired of answering questions and tired of being questioned. She looked at the new person who had entered her room awhile ago. She was on the cubby side but didn't have to demand that Naruto had to go and find her cat again and Ibiki had to help him. Leaving her alone with the chatty women. Though Naruto was not to happy trying to find the cat again. That made her smile at the memory.

~The door open to show a small cubby women with blue eye shadow on and to many rings for comfort and more for show.

Ibiki was the first to speak. "Madam Shijimi, may I ask what are you doing here?"

Naruto eyes got wide and started to point and say "That cat lady I remember you! What are you doing here!"

She turn to Naruto and pointed. "There you are I am in need of your service again. I need you to go find my cat again."

"What?!" Naruto eyes got wide, Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh and Ibiki was it? Yes I am sure she said your name you are to go help him find my cat he got away in the village."

Now Ibiki eyes got wide and you could tell a sweat drop begaining.

"Madam Shijimi I am here to interrogate this women. I don't have time to search for your cat." Ibiki said as he put his hands up.

The lady was not having it her face got red.

"Well fine I will tell Tsunade that you refused to do a mission for I will also tell my husband too."

Sighing Ibiki grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and walked out the door with him kicking and screaming.~

"So again you are from another world. You are a Miko, and you have saved this village from another surprise attack. How is it you are so powerful?"

The woman was in the chair beside of the bed, where Naruto was at. Shaking her head.

"I honestly do not know for sure, I have a small grasp of why, but due to luck and birth I guess."

Kagome tried to move a bit in the bed.

"Oh my who put you in these awful bands!" Madam Shijimi said as she just now noticed them.

"They thought I was dangerous so they put me in these." Kagome said while her bangs began to cover her face.

"Well this will not do My dear escort will undue these. Sakura, and Ino my dears will you two come in and help me."

The door open to show two girls about the same age come in. One had blond hair and blue eyes and the other had pink hair and blue green eyes.

they both seemed to be arguing over something but when Madam Shijimi clapped her hands they turn their attition away from each other to Kagome.

They walked over undid the bonds, which Kagome was grateful for.

"Now while I wait for the boys to bring my baby back why don't we all go out to eat. Ino you have any idea's?"

"Yes there is a really good barbecue place not to far from here" Ino said as she turn around.

"But Madam Shijimi! This is not a good idea. Letting an unknown women walk around in our village and around you what if she was here to assassinate you!" Said the pink haired women named Sakura.

" Now now, I will take responsibility if anything were to happen. I have trust in this girl. She seems like one not to harm someone unless need be." Said Madam Shijimi.

Kagome was about to cry as she sat up more and the blanket fell to the ground.

"Oh my well I guess we need to get her a change of clothes first before we go anywhere. Ino you have great taste why don't you run and get her a set of clothes so she not walking around half-naked."

Ino nodded her head and took off down the halls. Sakura inside her mind was throwing a fit.

Kagome looked up to the women

"Thank you. You and only two others have said that. I am not a threat" she said as a lone tear fell from her face.

"As I told you, I am alone now in this world. With all the ones I love I was force to leave behind. I will never be able to hold or see my child,my mother, my brothers, my grandfather, my sister, my friends. I have nothing but their memories. In this world I have started off with people distrusting me, for who I am, I know now that your world and time. Have outlawed the shamanistic practices. But I am a miko there is no way around it." Kagome looking into her lap.

Sakura had stopped her little rant inside her head to listen to this girl. ~ she didn't just come from a different village all together she came from another world! but she is similar to Sasuke.

"Well I am going to trust you for now." Madam Shijimi said without hesitation turning to the door as it open to revile Ino with some clothes in her arm.

Ino quickly came into the room and closed the door.

"Here we go some clothes, got them at the store down the street. Hope they fit you." Ino placed the clothes on the bed. Kagome reached for the clothes and was crying

"Thank you guys again." She said as more tears came pouring out. Ino and Sakura patted her back. soon her tears stopped and she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change.

Kagome looked at her clothes and place the underwear and bra on which matched both were a deep blue with white lace trimming them. The bra was just one size to small but it would due til she could get her own money and be able to buy her own stuff. Kagome went to clasp the hooks in the back for the bra and saw she had a huge tattoo on her back.

"Oh MY God!" Kagome screamed a little.

when she screamed the door flew open to both view Ino and Sakura.

"What happen?!" They both asked.

"I Got a Tattoo! That is what happen! Where did this come from?!" Kagome asked

"Oh well we don't know get dressed already Madam Shijimi is getting hungrier." Sakura said as she shut the door to a stunned Kagome.

Kagome then started to look at her body in the mirror, nope the only thing was the tattoo on her back and the one on the back of her neck which she almost missed that one. It lead up to the hair-line and couldn't tell what it was. Though the tattoo on her back anyone could tell it was shapes of wings, but in what Kagome could call triable.

Kagome finally grabbed the shirt that Ino had picked out. It was a purple knitted sweater that came past her butt. With a wide black belt, and black tights to go under it that went all the way to the feet and was cut off. Then she place the black sandles upon her feet. looking into the mirror she couldn't help but think ~Purple is not my color~ Opening the door back to her room, the two girls and the women was sitting waiting.

"Oh look at you don't you look so cute! Now that your dressed let's go eat!" Madam Shijimi said.

"Yes Madam" The three girls agreed.

"Thank you again ladies." Kagome said with a true smile.

The nurse almost had a heart attack when she saw them walk by. Jókst just shook her head and smiled. Then said outloud "Karma will get you Ibiki mwahahahahah."

When they reached outside, Kagome looked up and stopped, the sun was the same as her world with blue sky's as well. Maybe she may like it here.

"Come along Kagome" said Madam Shijimi.

mean while Tsunade sits in her office looking at the other two council members.

"Homura and Koharu, I know that she is powerful, but why try to put someone we don't want to make our enemy in a prison cell and do lab test on h-"

interrupting their meeting the office door's open up to revile...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know my dear readers that I have made most of my characters look up into the sun to go to the next person. There is a great % of people who do look at the sun, and moon at the same time. I have also do a little tracking on symbles for yall. which info is at the bottom. Also couldn't remember the council members names so had to look them up. Know it grammars and spelling sucks. I sat and sat thinking of this chap for a week unlike my Trigun which I will do later. Hope you like. Reviews are welcome. mwhahahahah

Oh also I am re watching the whole series again for yall.

~Wornwolf~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Had to do little research on this chap.

giving credit to these websites that gave me the info I are on my profile.

also new poll is up on my profile too! must leave a review on who you think I will pair kagome up with... :3 so many possibility's.

1 Naruto/Kurama  
>2 Kakashi<br>3 Kiba  
>4 Neji<br>5 Sasuke  
>6 Chōji<br>7 Shikamaru  
>8 Lee<br>9 Yamato  
>10 Jiraiya<br>11 Gaara  
>12 Iruka<br>13 Pain  
>14 Orochimaru<br>15 Kabuto  
>16 Itachi<br>17 Kotetsu  
>18 Izumo<br>19 Killer Bee


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha...Warning I am A chatter box!

the real chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Köttur

|\_/|

( . . )

=w= ( \

/ ^ \ / /

( | | | | )

,.""_"".

A blond teen boy with cat in both hands extended from his body with scratches all over his very unhappy face.

"Oi old lady Tsunade. I got Madam's Shijimi's cat again." The teen said as he started to eye the office.

"Naruto! I am in a meeting. Go take the cat to her!" Said a lady behind the desk starting to stand up while slamming both hands on her desk.

"I would grandma if I knew where she was at." Naruto said then another voice cut in.

"Naruto she is not here. Lady Tsunade, both Madam Shijimi and the "guest" are both missing." Said a man walking up behind Naruto with out any scratches other then his scars on his face.

"What?!" Tsunade said as she stood up.

"Well Lady Tsunade, it seems that both of us need to leave so we will talk again on this matter." said Homura and Koharu rose from their seats.

"Homura, Please keep in thought if we do onto her as you are suggesting then we are no better then Orochimaru. " Tsunade said staring at Homaru as the sun in the background rose a little higher into room.

"oh wow! this barbecue is so great! Thanks again, Momiji!" said a big bone boy with swirls on his cheeks as he added another pork slice to his mouth.

"Ah it's not any problem at all Chōji-kun. Is there anything else I can get you guys this evening?" Said a girl who had brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with a red ribbon holding it together. Poor Chōji blushed a deep red and munched a little bit quicker.

"No, thank you, Momiji." said a boy with black hair pulled into a high pony tail. Sighing at Chōji who was trying to calm his nerves down by eating more.

"Hi," as Momiji said as she walked away.

"Hmmm, as much as barbecue is alright this place is getting more and more interesting. Don't you agree Kiba?" Said a girl halfway sipping on her drink then elbowed Kiba.

"Yea, Ten-Ten she is pretty cute... Wished Akamaru was aloud in here...Oh yea, nice choice for you Chōji. Though that chick! The one that is seating now with Sakura, Ino and the old lady is..." Said Kiba with a wolfish grin checking out Momiji and the group of women she was guiding.

"What a drag.. leave him alone.." Said Shikamaru cutting Kiba off but slightly looking off in the direction he was talking about.

{What is Madam Shijimi doing here!An on top of that how on earth did she meet "her" and got out} Shikamaru thought inside his head.

"Madam Shijimi, are you sure about this? Won't we get into trouble?" Said a pink haired girl as they took their seats.

"It is fine Sakura dear. If they have any problems they can deal with me... I wonder if that Naruto has gotten my baby Tora back yet" Said a very plush women.

"So Kagome, why was it you created a illusion out of fire?An how did you burn that summon snake?" said a blond sitting next to Sakura.

The women known as Kagome looked at the blond. "Honestly, Ino..It was not a illusion. It was my miko powers or holy powers one might say."

Then a girl that sat them returned with their food. As she placed the dishes upon the table a loud commotion was heard at the door.

"Bark! bark!"

"Mrrreowwww! Hiss! Hiss!"

"Oh no! Akamaru don't! ouch!" said a boy holding a big cat which had turned an scratched his face again and bit him. Making him let go of the cat, which high tailed it back down the street.

"Bark! Bark!" said Akamaru as he struggled against the leash holding him to a poll.

"Akamaru!Noo..." said the blond as the dog pulled forward making the front of the restaurant new cloth tent down, as he took off. The blond boy just stood there dumfounded as people came out from the now closed entrance.

"Akamaru!" screamed a boy behind the cloth, as he push the cloth out of the way.

"NARUTO! Where is Akamaru?!" Said a now angry boy with red strips on his face.

"Ahhh...IT wasn't my fault! He was the one chased after old lady Shijimi's cat!Wait...Shit the cat!" Said Naruto as he turn an started panicking.

"Ah, Kiba...What is going on?" Said a boy with a high pony tail coming out from under the cloth door.

"Damn, Naruto! Shikamaru, he brought a cat here and Akamaru chased after it!." Kiba said as he let out a angry huff.

"Naruto, why did you have a cat?" said a girl behind Shikamaru.

"Well it belongs to that old grandma lady Shijimi. She kicked us out of..." Naruto was beginning to say until you could hear the manager of the barbecue place yelling.

"Oh come on! I just put that up a week ago! What Happen! Momiji! "

Naruto eyes got a little wider, as sweat began to poor down his face. He could feel Gama-chan trembling.

"Ah, I got to go! Shadow clone Justu!" As Naruto said that there was a poof of smoke and four stood around where he just was. An then took off in the direction of where the cat ran off to. leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Akamaru! NARUTO! Later Shikamaru,Ten-Ten!" Kiba said as he also ran in the direction of where the Cat, Akamaru, and Naruto ran off to.

Sighing."What a drag...I am going to go pay the bill then I am off Ten-Ten. Your gossip will have to wait. Damn, what a drag." Shikamaru said as he went back inside.

Ten-Ten blinked once then sighed and tried to walk back into the restaurant as the owner finally came out to fix the front door tent.

Meanwhile inside...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: I am human I make mistakes. I have always been horrible at English/grammar/ and spelling. So I will have them in my story. An I thought this might be little better then the short chaps as a Thank you for reviews and voting on my poll. Thank you.

~WornWolf~

P.S. Yes my dear readers I am a chatter box and I do want to know what my readers want OR EVEN THINK! So I will ask/beg for interactions from yall from time to time.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Oc and Occ...

I also put in a song for this chapter it is in twords the bottom. Which I do not own that ether. {Fukai Mori is one of my favorite songs though. Sorry I wrote the English version instead.}

Chapter 11

í bað

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At a booth with a party of four girls, in the corner. You could see there are three younger girls and one older women. Sitting and waiting on their order while laughing at the owner of the restaurant, for throwing a fit about his new front door tent being destroyed.

"So Kagome, what was your world like?" said a girl with pink hair while she was about to take a sip of her tea.

The one who is known as Kagome in mid sip answered.

"Well in my world...the people and food are about the same..." she while she looked lost in her drink.

A quick kick under the table from the blond girl, to the girl with pink hair and glare made her shut up.

"ouch Ino" the pink girl growled.

"What Sakura means is, what do you like to do? what are your hobbies?"

"Yes, deary what do you like to do?" said the older lady finally speaking up.

Kagome picked her eyes out of her glass of tea of memories and sat further back sighing.

"Hmmm, well I dislike math...I like to cook, taking long baths, I can play some instruments, I do a little bit of si..."

"Oh that is a lovely Idea Kagome, oh Momiji dear please bring the check." said the older lady as happy as could be and started asking for the check.

"lady Shijimi, we should take Kagome back to the hospital." Sakura said.

"Oh no we are going to go shopping then go to the bath house!" Said lady Shijmi as she paid for the meal and trying to get the girls up to go to the next shop.

"but lady Shijimi, We really should" Sakura was saying but was cut off by lady Shijimi.

"Hush child if they have a real big problem with me getting to know this girl then they will have to face me and my I swear if I hear one more word about this I will..."

"Lady Shijimi, most of the shops are destroyed from last night." Ino pointed out.

"Hmmm then lets head to the bath houses" Lady Shijimi

All three younger girls had a slight shiver, but agreed none the less agreed.

As the manager finally got the front tent back up they were heading out the door.

A girl with two buns upon the top of her head. Saw what she was gossiping about heading out the door.

"oh what drag... Ten-Ten, you about to trail them aren't you. If you do keep me updated on what and who she is, and why Lady Shijimi is so interested in her." Said a boy with a small pony tail.

"Alright Shikamaru." Said Ten-Ten as she started to trail the group heading to a shop that wasn't to destroyed.

~~~A hour later~~~~~~~~

At the bath house {which wasn't destroyed too much and was repaired in no time.}

They walk in an see no one is there so they help themselves to the women's side of the bath.

"It is weird to see some of the villagers bow as we walked by. What really irritated me was seeing the guards glaring..." said Ino as she undressed and folded her clothes neatly into a cubby.

"Oh they just have known I was in the village! Hahaha!I just love being me." Said Lady Shijimi as she pinned her hair up more.

"Yea their glares was annoying and out right rude. Though it was funny to see them tremble in fear of Sakura." Kagome said as she wrapped a white towel around her body.

"Well they had it coming to them. You sure Lady Shijimi that it is ok for Kagome to be out and about." Sakura said as she was stepping in the bath.

"Again if they have any problems with it. They can talk with me." Lady Shijimi said as she also stepped in with a huge sigh.

"Oh a hot bath feels so good." Kagome said as she leaned back against the rocks.

"So Kagome what was you saying about your favorite things to do. I didn't get to catch the last part." Ino said as she relax in the pool.

Kagome blushed and sunk a little lower allowing her face to sink in the water a little.

"bubble bubble bubble"

"Yea what was the last part you were going to say." Sakura now teasing.

"Well...I like to sing..." Kagome sat up again an looked to the wooden wall.

"Oh what kinda songs do you sing?" Ino asked.

"Well all kinds." Kagome said as she could have sworn she just saw something move out of the corner of her eye by the wooden fence.

"Well Kagome dear you must sing for us" Lady Shijimi said.

"But I don't really know what kind of song to sing." Kagome getting redder and redder.

"Just pick the first song that pops into you head." Sakura said as she started to flots on her back.

{ if you want to play the song in background it is Fukai Mori the english version. If you do not wish to hear her sing then scroll down.}

"Well fine...

There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere

In the deep, deep of the forest lying among the trees

People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther

They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place"

Sakura sat up in the pool staring at Kagome singing. Ino just smiling nodding for her to continue.

"Could we still have seen if we were there?

Could we have seen it if it were little?

Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.

Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.

We want to live our lives, until we find a way.

Searching for the light for eternity."

Kagome stops and looks at Lady Shijimi and she smiled an nodding for her to go on as well.

"Things are passing and changing and moving around,

But the colors of the sky,

Still remain the same, as we used to know,

Every single day."

...

By this time Kagome was lost in singing the song and didn't care. She sung with all her heart, her pain she had lost everything. Her family, her friends, people she cared for were gone. Kagome started to remember, memories of her world. Kagome couldn't stop now.

"We are running so free now, ignoring the risk

The limits that we had.

Leave our fears behind, take another chance.

Our souls will live again.

If we could catch the rhythm of time,

We could probably fly so high.

Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind.

Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.

We want to live our lives, until we find a way.

Searching for the light for eternity

Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind.

Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.

We want to live our lives, until we find a way.

Searching for the light for eternity..."

"Wow...Kagome you got a great voice! There was so much emotions!" Ino said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

That is when they heard the door shut, a blond hair girl with pig tails came into the bath area two of the girls turned and turn bright red and had very evil glare in their eyes...

"Kagome...That was...Amazing please don't stop singing." said the blond pig tails and blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``~

Note: Dear readers,

I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update. I stayed up all night watching naruto re runs and trying to figure out how to turn this chapter. so tired i must sleep, clean then go hang out with my family then my hubby family then friends come home to messy house and clean again. But I must sleep first. So sorry for the writer block again. again sorry for the blocks, I am trying to write but it just doesn't want to come out right. oh and the song from inuyash- fukai mori... the japanese version is better then english... I just was wanting you my readers to understand it.

~Wornwolf~

P.S. I also am very sorry for uploading the file and then taking it down. I just went and it didn't seem right so I had to correct a few things. I do not understand why the system kicks out some of my words and sentences. I am also happy to announce i have gotten a spell checker. so yayaya. An sorry for leaving such long notes in the story. It feels so good to write again.


	13. updatenote

I decided to put both of the notes together.

Update!

Alrighty people have asked me what time frame this story is taking place In the anime...

As much as it pains me to chop it up so far...So here it is...

It is after Sasuke taken, Tsunade is hokage an sends the groups out on "special" missions{Looking for Sasuke}. And before Jiraiya takes Naruto for his 2 years of training. Now I added the fact that they where attacked again by the snakes and sound. To try to let poor Kagome know how similar this world is to her world...That and she could show off her powers.

This is the small frame when Jiraiya leaves Naruto in the village. And Yes Yamato, He has his mask on during the first season's and went by Tenzo. But I like Yamato, I thought he could come in earlier then later...{if you watch the series or manga...Tis sad...:'( } Though in this story {I am doing a split for him} he has Yamato and of course Tenzo which I think works better this way... Having two different work personalities and homes, No one knows except Kakashi,Jiraiya and Tsunade Only those three people truly know who is who til later... Though I will have Naruto leave with Jiraiya to train for his 2 years and well...You will have to read what happens to kagome...

~wornwolf~

Dear Readers,

I am wanting to know, if yall could shoot me idea's. I have a poll that is open and you can choose up to 7 guys.

Who should I pair Kagome with? That and what do you think about me adding songs to the story? I threw it out there to try a place a chapter up for yall. I am sorry, that I have been having writers block.

I know how frustrating it is to see a good story start going bad. So I am putting more effort into writing and doing more research.{Watching more of Naruto...} So please, leave comments on what you think.

If you are a guest, try to make a account. It will help you so much, you don't have to write stories if you make one. You can save all your favorite stories and authors instead of jamming up your computer space. It saves it to online. Well I got to get back to watching reruns and try to get another chapter up.

Thank you,

~Wornwolf~

P.S.

Tamatoe, thank you for the comment. I needed what they like to say "a good kick in the butt".

And a special thanks to all my reviewers

{You know who you are. I did not know if yall wanted to put your names in this. I didn't want to upset yall}

But thank you guys/gals. If it werent for your comments I would have given up long ago.

An with that I head off in the direction of my living room to clean up a drink spill and dirty trail of clothes that was left by my hubby. {grrrrrr, wish I had a dish-washer...oh well wish granted, I am the dishwasher... :s}


	14. Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. OCC and Oc!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Last time~~~~~

"Kagome...That was...Amazing please don't stop singing." said the blond pig tails and blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12

Sorg

Kagome sat up and turn as the blond who she felt she knew, but didn't recognize. The girl with pink hair got up out of the pool and punched the living daylights out of the blond pigtails in her cheeks.

"Kahhhhhh!" said the blond as she started to soar backwards, she then poofed into a naked blond man going through the bath house doors, then into a tree on the other side.

Kagome cheeks begin to feel like fire as her eyes widen, then suddenly she felt the present move from the bathhouse wall, like it was running away.

"Naruto!" Said a very angry pink haired girl while she was cracking her knuckles the blond behind her was also cracking her knuckles.

"Ah Ino, Sakura dears we are still nude lets place some clothes on first." Said a suprising very calm older lady who started to get out.

Both of the girls did a very emotional scream. As they went into the bath house to quickly change into clothes.

"Come along Kagome, dear we do not need any more men to come in here." Said the older lady.

"hi, Lady Shijimi." said a very red Kagome.

She got up but didn't mention the present she felt, flee the scene.

````My god, Miroku would be so proud. I am glad he never learn how to do that magic.`````Kagome thought as she got dressed into the clothes they had gotten her.

By the time Ino let go of Sakura and they had gotten dressed the perverted blond had despaired.

"Gahhh! Naruto! When I find you I will kill you!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

`````Purple is really not my color, that and I still have that tattoo.`````Kagome thought while she got dressed an then she sighed and looked back at the pool.

`````I wonder where I could have gotten it. I wonder how is Momma, Grandpa, Sota...````` Kagome said in a whisper

while the other ladys where still standing in the changing area, they heard a very unexpecting sound.

"Meow, Meow."

"Tora! My Dear sweet baby where are you!" Said lady Shijimi as she began to looking.

`````with Miroku, Inuyasha and the unexpected interruptions of our baths. I guess I have gotten too comfortable or use to men showing up. I know the present next to the wall was not harmful, but still why do I always have to be spied on.````````` Kagome thought as she watched the girls began to look for the cat.

"Oh Tora! Speak my dear!" Said lady Shijimi.

Kagome finally went to one of the cubbies and pulled out a basket. She then took a blanket out of the basket to revile, it had a small cage stuck inside of it.

"Lady Shijimi, found the cat" Kagome said.

"Oh my dear Tora! I missed you! Why did you run away!? Let me get you out of this nasty cage!" Lady Shijimi said as she took the poor cat out and proceeded to love on it a little too much.

Kagome,Ino and Sakura all sighed and thought ````poor cat````

As they saw little kitty and happy human tears from the both of them fall. A loud kaw could be heard from a bird high in the air.

Kaw.. Kaw...Idiot...Kaw

"Naruto...Naruto..." said a deep voice.

"Shimaraku, I am leaving for a second, but you better dress him while I am gone. It is very gross running around with a naked man, even more so with Naruto." Said a lighter voice which hinted that she was frustrated and angry. And with that the lighter voice walked out a door.

"Naruto open your eyes I know Sakura punched you. I also know you are half awake. Damn this is a drag..." said the deep voice known as Shimaraku.

"Hmmm." said the half awake boy as he slowly open his eyes.

"So was the new chick any good-looking under all those clothes?" Said another different voice.

He open his eye a little more focusing his vision. Seeing a boy with a small pony tail and a boy with short spiked hair with streaks on his cheeks holding a dog sitting around him. He was laying on the floor in the middle of the room with only a sheet over him.

"Shut up...Kiba." Naruto said as he sat up a little.

"So why...Do you go into the girls bathhouse again?"Shimaraku said while his thought was `````Tenten was investigating the group that you had to interrupt. You are such a pain. at lest she learned a little more at what's going and she found she wasn't the only one there investigating.`````

"She has such a beautiful voice, but it is full of sorrow." Naruto said at last, though he looked at his lap.

"Wait...Why I am naked... where is Ino and...Sakura?!" Naruto said while panicking again looking around the room wide-eyed thinking that he was going to die.

"No worries, someone saved your hide so we could speak." Said a husky boy while he added another chip to his mouth.

Naruto looked around the room, and saw Neji leaning on the wall next to Shino. While Shino sat on the window frame, Choji eating his chips sitting on the floor next to Lee who was closet to the door.

````Kit you are in a room full of boys, naked...I didn't know you swing that way```` said the fox inside his head.

Naruto could have swore up and down he grabbed his only protection and pulled it up with one arm.

"Don't look at me!" He said as he scooted as fast and as far away from the guys as possible. Turning into a bright red tomato, while the fox inside his head gave way to much information that almost made Naruto throw up.

"Naruto...What a drag...Kiba is letting us use his room, an you can borrow his cloths." Said Shimaraku as he nodded to Kiba to give Naruto the clothes.

"You can keep them, they will have your nasty sent on them afterwards" Kiba said as he handed the clothes to him. Naruto glared and was going to resort back, but held his tounge while he looked around the room.

"Ah, I can' guys are watching me..Will you guys leave?" said a very blushing Naruto.

All they guys rolled their eyes and walked out of the room with a

~click~

was the sound that was made as tea-pot tip touched a cup as it was being poured.

"She...she...she...her DNA strands and blood work are much different then ours, yet the blood is the same..Shizune..." Tsunade finally said as she leaned back from a telescope.

"Say what?" Shizune said as she place the cup of tea next to Tsunade, then pulled wide-eyed back.

```she can't be seriuse!````` thought Shizune

"Yes, very much so...Hello Jriya.." Tsunade said in a very tired voice.

A man with very white long spiky hair, crossed his arms while he looked at Tsunade.

"Yo, so what are you talking about?" said Jiraiya as he got closer to Tsunade desk.

"That is what I mean. She has your DNA..." Said lady Tsunade a she sighed and couldn't finish what she was going to say with both Shizune and Jiraiya

"WHAT?!"said the both Jiraiya and Shizune as they jumped back away from Tsunade.

"AS I WAS SAYING...She has everyone in this village DNA and all the local animals, plus exotic an sand village...pull up a chair and I will tell you how a DNA test works."

Both Jiraiya and Shizune sat down in front of Tsunade as she started her theory.

"Most of your DNA, in fact, more than 99% of it, is exactly the same as every other person in the world. However, there is a small group of sections, spread throughout the total genome, that makes you the unique person that you are. No one else has the same sequence of bases in all of these sections of DNA unless you have an identical twin."

Both Jiraiya and Shizune nodded their head.

"DNA analysis, which both of you know, I am one.I Looked at some of these specific sections, called markers. A small sample of DNA is taken from cells found in blood,pee,snot,puke,crap, skin, hair follicles, or the inside of the cheek. A DNA test using a blood sample is what I like to use more which we did take blood from ~Kagome~ to run some test. I wanted to see if she was related to anyone from the village"

Again Jiraiya and Shizune shook their heads and nodded.

"After the DNA is isolated from the cells, millions of copies are made using an enzyme that speeds DNA reproduction. Other reactions then break the DNA molecules apart at specific locations to isolate particular markers. These markers are compared to the unknown sample. Anyone specific marker is shared by many people, but the chance of two people having two identical markers is much smaller, this is why I have been so busy. I thought I was going crazy with how her DNA fingerprint matches everything, even the bloody wood!"

Shizune spoke up and asked a question" DNA fingerprint, My Lady Tsunade? Did you..." She didn't get to finish. Tsunade slapped her hands on the desk standing up as she began again explaining.

"In an ideal situation,I would be if I look at the whole DNA sample, comparing all the possible markers to make identification. I looked, at numbers of different markers to create a "DNA fingerprint." The more markers identified, the better the chances that the match between two samples is accurate. Though without looking at the whole of a person's DNA,For example like yours or mine. It is not possible to absolutely identify a particular person as the source of a DNA sample.

Only in the case of identical twins, it is never possible. However, by using many markers, the odds of a correct identification are extremely likely. Normally, between 5 and 12 markers are compared. I compared 400 different people and 100 different animals and then the wooden spoon I had. At the higher end of this range, it is extremely unlikely that an incorrect identification will occur. Kagome on the other hand, I compared everything and she is everything. I am very much at a loss. I do not know what to do. If the elders find this much information out they will throw her in some lab somewhere and throw away the key."

As Tsunade said as she slump back into her chair as she sulked.

"Well that is alot to take in...I guess I got a sexy daughter, oh no I shouldn't have been at the bat..." Jiraiya stop what he was rambling due to Tsunade tempter when he gives himself away. He Eyed her wearily, she was still sulking. Jiraiya let a relief sighed escape his lips.

"Lady Tsunade, lets move onto Naruto." Shizune said.

with that note Tsunade came back to herself.

"Yes, Naruto."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear readers,

oh my legs! my knees hurt! I went to look for my old high school txt book for your lovely DNA An i thought I would spare yall on how the normal blood moves an looks like compared to Kagome's. though I do not know if I had gotten it down right. if you think I didn't let me know. I am in pain and tired now. So What happens next? leave a review

~Wornwolf~


	15. goodbye

I am going through hell. So this is my goodbye. I love my stories but I am wishing to finish them but I dont want any of my negative thinking in the way. I am sorry The stories are up for adoption if you are wanting them just message me please. again I am a horrible person for starting and never finishing just like my ex said. I am worthless. Again just let me know who adopts the story. It is first come first serve. Good bye everyone I will let yall know who adopts the story.

~Wornwolf~


End file.
